thehistoryofmanrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Spain
The Kingdom of Spain (Reino de Espana) was a formation of autonomous states after the Reclamacion, a large military movement aimed to reunite all of Iberia after the Castilian domination in central Iberia, became nearly successful. The Kdm. was formed in 12 December 1400 as the 15th century ushered in. Early History Timeline Kingdom of Toledo (1280-1298) 1280 - Duke Alfonso de Toledo was crowned king of the Kingdom of Toledo as Alfonso X. 1281 - Alfonso X started the House of Sabia. 1282 - Alfonso X started democratic reforms despite absolute rule over Toledo. 1283 - Alfonso X married Beatrix of Burgundy-Swabia, laying claim over whole of Burgundy. 1284 - The Kdm. of Toledo started to levy troops as Alfonso's personal armies. 1285 - "La Fe" or The Faith was formed as a spiritual movement for Toledo and its peoples. 1286 - Alfonso changed the doctrines of La Fe from a simplistic living spirituality to intense almost-fanatical religiosity to satisfy his desire for a disciplined citizenry. 1287 - Ferdinand of Toledo was born. 1288 - Sibylla of Toledo was born. 1289 - Alfonso named Antonio Salvador de Regina as the first head of the La Fe Church. 1290 - Alfredo de Madrid attacks and attemptly invaded Toledo, but failed. After a few weeks, Toledo launched a counter-attack and routed the Madrid troops. 1291 - Alfonso and his armies besieged Madrid. After seven months, the city fell and surrendered. After the capture, Alfonso makes Madrid the capital of his realm, the Kdms. of Madrid and Toledo. 1292 - The Duchy of Siguenza was conquered. 1294 - The Duchy of Avila was conquered. 1295 - The Duchy of Cuenca was conquered but failed to conquer Segovia. 1296 - The Duchy of Salamanca surrendered to the Kdms. 1297 - Caceres sallied forward during the Toledoese siege over their city. The city was later on conquered and the "Kingdoms of Madrid" was proclaimed. Kingdoms of Madrid (1298-1300) 1298 - The "Alianza Santissima Corona" was formed against the expanding Kdms. of Madrid, which later on sparked a war called "Iberian Ducal Wars". The ASC is composed of the duchies of Soria, Logrono, Pamplona, Huesca, Lerida, Zaragoza, and Teruel. 1299 - The ACS lost their war over the powerful Kdms. of Madrid. After a few months, the ACS was dissolved after several economic distresses. The Kdms. offered a merger with the former ACS duchies. 1300 - The former ACS duchies accepted the merger of Madrid and created the Kdm. of Castile. Kingdom of Castile (1300-1400) 1300 - The Castilians started the Reclamacion, a military movement by Alfonso X to reunite all of Iberia from other Erynnpan nations' grasps. The nations of Canaan and Rylonia declared war respectively after hearing the plans of Reclamacion. 1310 - The Kdm. of Elmet granted 40 ships for the Castilian Navy. 1320 - Castile went to other Erynnpan nations to start trade relations and even alliances. 1325 - Castile besieged all nearby provincial cities at the south and west of their domain. The Rylonian cities of Oporto and Coimbra were attacked and ravaged but never managed to be captured. 1330 - A pirate force was promised to destroy the enemy Rylonian fleet, carrying reinforcements to counter the Reclamacion against their lands in Portugal and Gibraltar. 1340 - Elmet gave another 30 ships for the Castilian fleet. 1350 - Elmet granted secession of their northern Iberian lands to Castile. Kingdom of Castile and the Spains (1350-1400) 1350 - King Alfonso X died, hence his son Ferdinand, was crowned king as Alfonso XI. 1355 - Medu agreed trade terms with Castile. Anna de Siguenza was married to a Meduese monarch, making her the first Queen consort from Castile. 1360 - The Biblio de le Linguage de la Castilla en Espana was complied by Castilian scholars in the University of Madrid. 1370 - Ostyrrlonian ambassadors rushed to halt attacks of Castilian armies in Rylonian cities. 1390 - There were 120 shipyards at the northern Iberia built after the secession. 1395 - The newly-merged Medu-Canaan seceded their lands in Iberia to Castile. 1396 - King Alfonso XI crowned his wife Catherine of Leon as Queen consort of Castile and Leon. 1395 - The Siege of Gibraltar began. 1397 - The Castilian Far Indian Company, later renamed as the Castilian Market Guild, was formed. 1398 - The CFIC was renamed to CMG and created lesser companies according to geographical targets for trades, namely, the Far Indian, the Baltic, the Mediterranean and the Far Atlantic Companies. 1399 - The Kdm. was reformed for the second time. The Serenisima y el Beato Armada de la Gran Corona de Castilla, or the Most Serene and Blessed Armada of the Great Castilian Crown, was hailed as the largest department in the Castilian armed forces. The Armada consists of 4 Mediterranean-based fleets and 5 Atlantic-based fleets with 180 ships each. Also, the Knights of Santiago, Alcantara, Calatrava and Montesa rose to fame after their contributions for the Kdm. were known to the public. 1400 - The Kingdom of Castile and the Spains was renamed as the Kingdom of Spain. Kingdom of Spain (1400-) 1402 - The Port of Cadiz was finished, and it was the largest shipyard ever built in Spain. Government The Royal Government is an absolute monarchy with representative democracy, where the King of Spain is the highest officer in the land. His heir, the Prince of Asturias co-administers the domain, while autonomous kingdoms and states govern their own domains in the name of the King of Spain as his direct representatives. Category:Countries Category:Europe Category:Erynnpa Category:Iberia Category:Spain